Venturing Game
by Faith4000
Summary: It's odd how a single night spent with Garcia changed Derek's life and his feelings...Flirting with Penelope turned out to be more dangerous than he had thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/****N: This is a new story of Derek/Penelope relationship. I hope you shippers will enjoy it :D**

_Chapter One: Defeated by temptation _

The evidence needed in the last investigation of the FBI team was burnt. Derek Morgan brought up the burnt tape to Penelope Garcia, hopeful that she would find something. His waiting was rewarded. What she found helped him solve the case. His friendship with Penelope was stronger these days and the flirting went to a second degree as Derek allowed himself to play her game every time she teased him or touched him in a flirtatious manner. His response was affectionate, both of them adored these, enjoyable little things that were jokes and made their connection special and strong.

"_You_ owe me dinner" Penelope said to Derek taking his arm as he rolled his eyes with a small amused smile.

"Hey, you did your job and I did mine, I don't owe you anything baby girl" he answered smiling down at her.

"You guys are going to grab a bite? Can I join you?" Emily spoke from behind them. Derek knitted his eyebrows as he looked down at Penelope again.

"Yes!" Penelope answered her with a grin "it's on Derek today" she added, sending him a flirtatious wink.

The three of them sat at a large table. Their laughter was loud and joyful. It was so obvious they were comfortable that it almost made the rest of people there look miserable.

Derek and the two women facing him didn't see the time pass as they ate slowly and chattered all evening. Derek looked at his watch when he finished eating his dessert and cough loudly.

"Ladies, it's getting late and we get to work early in the morning" they both agreed and the three of them walked together to Morgan's car.

Derek drove in silence, listening to the conversation of Emily and Penelope until he arrived at Emily's house. Emily said her goodbyes and hopped out of the car and watched Derek drive away. She went inside her house hurriedly. She immediately went to bed, relieved that her day was finally over.

*************

Morgan's car was parked in front of Garcia's apartment. His eyes were almost closing from tiredness; he flashed a gorgeous smile dazing Penelope. She smiled back trying not to gawk at him.

"You look like someone who seriously needs a drink" she started. Derek laughed lowering his head.

"No, I think I really need to sleep" he answered and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Good night, Pen" he spoke in sweet affection.

She grinned broadly and walked out of the car, Derek started the car and turned the key again, puzzled at Penelope's action. She had opened the door for him to get out "come on, I'll offer you a drink"

"I shouldn't-" he started but she cut him off by pulling him out of the car and dragged him with her to her apartment. He laughed weakly, not resisting. The exhausted look on his face disappointed her a bit but the fact that he was there meant a lot already.

She guided him to the living room and pushed him down on the couch, he melted down on it, closing his eyes "stay put handsome, I'll be right back" she said.

He opened his eyes and smiled sweetly "I'm not going anywhere" he breathed in an irresistible husky voice that made her heart ache.

She came back two minutes later with two small glasses and a bottle of Tequila. She smiled devilishly at him and handed him the bottle. He smiled back sighing deeply. He took the bottle from her and poured some in both glasses. They clinked their glasses and drank in one gulp. Derek keened laying his head back. He seemed so peaceful, glamorous and mostly alluring to her. She felt him so close; all she needed to do was to reach out.

Derek turned to look at her, _his head__tilted_ back at the top of the couch. Their proximity went unnoticed for a minute and Penelope was leaning closer to him with every passing second. His eyes locked with her wide chocolate brown ones. Right then he got aware of how their bodies were almost touching. The enticing feeling of lust overcame him. He gazed at her in silence, at her features, her warm smile. The only image that he could describe her of was 'an angel'.

"You okay, sugar?" she asked in an amusing tone.

"Yeah. It's just that my back is aching." His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not.

Penelope rose from the couch suddenly, with a smile on her face, the one he adored most. She bit her lower lip provocatively "people tell me I have a healer's hands"

Derek chuckled under his breath "really?" he stood up in front of her. She looked up at him and saw the reflection of what she was thinking in his eyes.

"Are you proposing a free massage to your statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder?" she let out a laugh, startled that he remembered the exact words she once called him with. She wordlessly walked towards her room and he followed her with an amused look on his face.

"Yes I am, now get rid of that piece of clothe you're wearing and get yourself comfortable on the bed" he let out a chuckle and obeyed immediately.

Laying still on his stomach on the comfortable bed made him more sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes open, as hard as he could, waiting for Penelope to get out of the bathroom where she has been for almost fifteen minutes now. He shot his eyes open when he heard the bathroom door open, he was about to look over his shoulder when he heard her speak, in a threatening tone "one look and I'll kill you." He just smirked in response, his head dropped back on the pillow.

Her silent footsteps made him smile again; he felt her warm hands run up his back, her touch was unbelievably soft and relaxing. Penelope could feel how tense he was; she smiled when a small moan escaped his lips. With hesitation she moved on top of him with her legs on each side, she sat on the back of his thighs.

Derek went silent and moved uncomfortably for a second, he knew this proximity was dangerous and the more he would go along with her games, the more serious it will get. He closed his eyes, asking himself if he should stop her right then or continue playing along. A few seconds of dilemma seemed to last hours to him, he chose to relax and see where this would lead. Penelope rubbed his shoulders with her thumbs making circle patterns. Derek moaned again with pleasure, louder this time.

"You really do have magical hands" he breathed to her. He could feel her smile even if he didn't see her. Her hands moved lower and lower, with every touch he could feel his bones heal up.

Penelope stopped suddenly. He waited for her to speak "how are you feeling now baby?" she asked sitting up slightly as he turned around to lay on his back.

"A lot better" he answered with a grateful smile.

His smile faded as his eyes travelled down her body, she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe "you were planning this all evening?" he spoke, with a slightly shocked tone.

She smirked "pretty much…come on, don't tell me you're not the least bit tempted" she Smoothed her hand down his face; he closed his eyes, fighting the will to surrender. "We could pretend it was a physical game and it will be forgotten in the morning" he still had his eyes closed, his fighting stopped after her last words.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously, her hand still caressing his face. He opened his eyes again and smiled, he turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm, he glanced at her with his eyes dark with lust.

There was a silence for a minute before Derek moved his hands to her face and removed her glasses slowly. He licked his lips looking a bit nervous himself. He cupped Penelope's face and brought her lips to his. The world turned to slow motion for both of them; the thing that they both knew and denied was what they were about to do was everything but physical game. They cared too much for each other and that meant much more than sex to them but that truth was hidden in deep. In fact, it was so unapparent that it was impossible than for either of them to confess it someday.

**A/N: hi ****folks. Feedback is my reason to continue writing stories so if you like this one and would like me to carry on writing, please say so in a review. Thanks in advance**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews**** and reading, I'm glad there are people who like this. Enjoy chap 2**

**p.s this chapter is not only about Garcia/Morgan but also a day at the office; I hope you will like the case I came up with. **

_Chapter Two: __A hard day's work _

Garcia rubbed her eyes slowly sitting up. She looked at the side of the bed; it was empty. She sighed shutting her eyes close again throwing a pillow over her head. She thought about the previous night and the moves she made on Morgan _'he's probably gone'_ she thought to herself, feeling embarrassed. Although it has been the most amazing night of her life, she was scared of what was coming next. Would he still be okay with what they've done? Will he want more? Or will he just pretend it never happened.

She for sure will act as she always does, hoping he will do the same. She got out of her bed and walked lazily to the bathroom. She yawned facing the mirror. She heard the water dripping in the shower and her heart stopped when she saw the silhouette of a man behind the shower curtains. She couldn't believe he was still there. In a fraction of a second and without thinking she pushed the curtains open and stood in front of him with a slightly shocked face.

"S-sorry" she stammered "I thought you were already gone" she mumbled keeping her eyes fixed on his face, fearing they would travel along his body.

"Mornin' Princess" he spoke with a smile "I thought I could stay until you woke up," he added.

She smiled back and closed the shower curtains again. She started brushing her teeth and kept calm, though she couldn't help but smile joyfully at his good mood.

Derek grinned and hesitated to talk. The previous night wasn't something he felt neutral about; on the contrary, to him it was an unexpectedly perfect night. He hesitated to make a move on Penelope, she was his baby girl and he adored her but he still feared what was coming out of that dangerous fun game. One he was enjoying too much and it scared him in a way. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Penelope rinsed her mouth and stopped in her tracks as he came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind. "Last night," he started planting a kiss on the side of her forehead "was real fun" he finished and planted another kiss on her neck. He left the bathroom without another word. Penelope gazed at him with a surprised look before he headed back to her room.

********

Morgan walked to his office with Garcia at his side. JJ caught a glimpse of them from a far. Derek sat on his desk, his hands in his pockets. Penelope stood in front of him talking. Derek chuckled at what she said and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. JJ approached them with a bright smile.

"Morning you two"

"Good morning" they replied, their previous conversation stopped when JJ joined them and that made her feel uncomfortable.

Derek looked over JJ's shoulder at where Hotchner stood with a straight face.

"Hotch is waiting for Rossi, he's late today" she informed them.

"That's a first" Derek spoke, still looking at Hotchner.

"I'll see you guys later" Garcia excused herself and headed towards her office, Derek watched her leave.

"So what's going on with you and Pen?" JJ asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You seem closer"

"Closer?" he questioned studying her face.

She hesitated when she saw his puzzled expression "just forget it" she finished when she caught sight of Rossi coming in hurriedly. He exchanged some words with Hotchner before they all gathered for a new case.

JJ stood before a screen which showed pictures of a teenage girl brutally murdered. "Victoria Carson, 15 years old student at Brentwood high school in New York. She was reported missing two weeks ago and found in the girl's bathroom this morning by another students"

"Why would the murderer bring her back to her school to kill her?" Rossi questioned.

"Maybe he's trying to prove something" Morgan suggested.

"This case is linked to the disappearance of the Larris sisters who were killed in the same way as Carson" JJ spoke. She looked at the team and continued "the three girls have something in common. They belong to the same high school and the same cheerleaders group"

**********

After the team landed in New York, their investigation started and things progressed fast. Friends and family of the victim were questioned and gave them some important information about Victoria Carson's last day.

"We were together that Sunday. She spent an hour talking about her breaking up with her boyfriend. She received a call. She didn't know who it was but left as soon as she hang up" Victoria's best friend stated.

Morgan brought in the boyfriend for questioning and the Larris sisters' partners as well. They all stated that they haven't seen the girls for three weeks after their girlfriend's broke up with them.

"Last person I saw her with was Professor Sowell, he's out Math teacher" one of the boys informed.

***********

Morgan walked in the street along with Prentiss. His cell phone rang and he answered "what've you got for me Sweetness?" he spoke.

"Robert Sowell hasn't been seen in New York for two weeks just like the victims. His wife hadn't reported him missing" Garcia answered.

"Have u got anything about his whereabouts?" he asked.

"Not yet, still looking" she answered.

_Interrogation Room New York:_

Sowell's wife was brought for questioning and confessed that her husband talked about the missing girls before he disappeared. "He said they reminded him of a girl he used to date at high school" she said remembering his words.

***********

"Sowell might be mentally traumatised by something that happened to him when he was going out with Denis Wolcotts who was a cheerleader at high school" the team listened in silence as Reid continued "the three girls broke up with their boyfriends. The three are cheerleaders, Wolcotts left him and he never got over it so he's taking revenge on the girls who did the same thing to their boyfriends"

"He didn't care about being seen with the victims. Why?" Hotchner said in a thoughtful tone.

Morgan's cell phone rang and he answered putting it on speaker "tell me something I want to hear" he spoke before Garcia laughed "you're dying for another red-hot night?" she asked with amusement

He closed his eyes in embarrassment for a second running a hand over his bald head "you're on speaker Garcia" he spoke in a rattled tone.

"Oh, sorry" she choked on her words then continued "Sowell just used his credit card, not in NY City but near a high school in Boston"

The team took off immediately. Emily walked besides Derek "a _red-hot _night?" she uttered in amusement, hoping for an explanation.

"Don't ask please" he spoke uncomfortably avoiding her gaze.

************

"The three victims meant nothing to him. He was just getting prepared to murder Wolcotts" JJ said to Reid as the team entered the room where he stood, a gun pointed at 'Denis Wolcotts' three students stood at the end of the class room, terrified. Hotchner forced the door open and Morgan and he kept their guns pointed at Sowell. In a quick reaction Sowell grabbed Wolcotts and used her as a shield "I'll kill her I swear I will!" he spoke with a hint of panic.

"Put the gun down Sowell, you have no where to go, the school is surrounded." Hotchner said to him coldly

"I don't care what's going to happen to me, I'm dead anyway." He became more panicked and his finger moved to the trigger. A gun shot was fired from behind Sowell and hit him right in the back of his head. He dropped to the floor and Prentiss stood with her hands slightly shaking. She gulped, looking down at him.

The team looked at her in silence for a minute before getting the students and Wolcotts out of the class room. JJ rushed towards Emily who was still a bit shocked.

"Are you all right?" JJ asked worriedly. Emily gave her a quick nod.

"I know how it feels" JJ started and Emily looked at her "you had to, there was no other way" she added. Emily nodded again and felt a bit of relief.

**************

Prentiss stood up from her chair and grabbed her Jacket. She looked over at Morgan who was leaving. She called out to him and he turned around making his way back to to her.

"You don't want to tell me what Garcia meant by _'red-hot night'_?" she teased.

Morgan rolled his eyes and lowered his head. He let out a laugh "its a little game we've been playing, that's all" he answered with a smile

"What game?" she asked with an interested tone

"None of your business" he answered with a smirk and turned to leave. Emily laughed "I'll find out sooner or later" she called after him. He laughed and continued walking.

**************

Garcia stood in her small kitchen ready to start cooking dinner. she needed to eat something even though she wasn't in the mood to cook. Her mind drifted back to the case the team worked on today. Images of the murdered girls flashed in her mind, it not only vanished her appetite but almost made her sick. She frowned abandoning the idea of eating. She walked out of the kitchen and sat with her laptop in front of her. She decided to play games as a distraction. She smiled, relaxing in her chair.

A few minutes passed by and her mind drifted back again to the events that happened earlier, this time she thought of Derek, her heart skipped a beat as an image of him flashed in front of her. She felt silly for being so attracted to him the way she was, and the fact that he was her best friend and was very close to her didn't help.

Her attraction grew stronger till it became love and deep inside she knew that but was terrified of saying it. She denied it even in her thoughts. The night she had spent with him filled her with joy. The affectionate words he called her with meant much more than sweet nothings to her now and the fear of him not sharing her feelings was killing her, bit by bit.

She felt a tear on her cheek and wiped it away quickly refusing to be vulnerable. She wanted to prove to herself that she was strong enough to endure what would happen in the future if Derek pushed her away or confessed that he only saw her as a friend.

She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. To her surprise it was Derek with a flashed gorgeous smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile back

"Hey, girl" he spoke his eyes locking with hers. She opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Hey, what are you doing here hot stuff?" she asked with surprise.

"I wanted to surprise you, brought dinner too" he held up a grocery bag. His smile left his face when he saw her looking at him uncomfortably "what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Well, after what I said on the phone and everyone heard, I didn't think you'd come back. I was afraid you were angry with me" she spoke in a lowered voice.

He smiled slightly, and put the bag on the nearest table, he cupped her jaw and said seriously "baby girl, I would never get angry at you" she smiled with relief.

"I got embarrassed in front of the team but I'm not angry," he said with amusement "I would never be…not at you" he added comfortingly.

Derek and Penelope ate together, enjoying each other's company. After dinner Derek insisted on cleaning everything off and got the dishes cleaned also. Penelope continued playing her computer game as Derek silently walked towards her from behind.

He brought his hands on her shoulders carefully and it made her jump "you scared me" she breathed throwing her head back on his torso. She tilted her head so she would look up at him.

"Sorry" he spoke sweetly and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "What's this?" he asked looking at her screen.

"A puzzle." she answered shifting her eyes to her screen. "I have another game," she started with a smirk "about solving murder cases, they give you everything you need, and there are prints, witnesses, etc, its easy" she looked up at him again.

He looked at her with confusion "don't you think doing that for real is enough?"

"This is not as shocking as in reality and it's kind of fun… would you like to try?" she asked

He accepted and let her guide him through it. They spent about an hour playing and another hour chattering about random things. Derek wanted to lengthen his visit although he didn't expect his evening with Penelope to end up with them, having sex ; it tempted him for sure but he didn't dare come on to her, thinking that maybe all she wanted was that one night thing.

**************

Derek was laying back on the couch comfortably next to Penelope. _Her head_ laid against _his shoulder_**, **_her_ soft hair teasing _his_ skin, she smirked slightly running her index fingertip along his lower arm, slowly and smoothly.

"Can I ask you something?" Garcia spoke hesitatingly.

"Sure, princess" he answered.

"How do you feel about last night?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Honestly?" he spoke looking into her eyes. She nodded biting her lower lip.

"I think…it was the best sex I've ever had" he uttered frankly. Garcia's mouth dropped slightly open as she digested what he had just said "are you serious?" she asked with shock.

"Of course" he confirmed.

"I truly can't believe you. Would you swear to me?" she questioned with suspicion

"I swear to you" he answered with a small laugh, startled at her reaction.

"Why?" she demanded still not recovering from his unexpected words.

"I don't know." he paused "I guess because I felt greater than ever and also because you're my baby girl and I adore you" he answered frankly.

Penelope froze with a blank expression; she felt the happiest person on earth inwardly but couldn't bring herself to let it appear.

Morgan looked her puzzled and his questioning look turned to alarmed "is that bad?"

"No, no I just wasn't expecting you to say that" she replied slowly, her eyes lost in his.

"Maybe we could make the game last longer" she proposed with a small shy smile.

"Does that mean you're gonna abuse me?" he asked jokingly. They both laughed at his words

"Only if you ask me too" she answered teasingly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss as she snaked her arms around him and pulled him closer.

**A/N:**** what did you think? Please take a minute to comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi again, I'm thankful for all your reviews, continue sending them please and thank you also to all who have read. Keep reading, I hope you will like this chap.**

**All the part is Morgan/Garcia moment, I tried to give all the details of there current situation (in the story). Enjoy **

_Chapter Three: Falling hard_

Morgan rolled off of Garcia and laid on his back, breathing heavily "Never though you had all that in you baby girl" he spoke breathlessly. He heard her laugh and turned to look at her.

"You say that as if it's the first time" she said to him, smiling. He smiled back and turned to look up at the ceiling "well, you surprise me every time" he spoke with a grin.

She hesitatingly rested her head on his chest; he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her hair than brought some of her hair to his nose; he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Penelope sat up slightly and looked at him.

"I love your hair" he spoke softly, his eyes expressing something she couldn't read.

Morgan gazed at her for a long moment, his heart sinking into the feelings he's been fighting internally for several days now. It had already been three week since they had been playing this supposed 'physical' game which has become more than that to him; he and Penelope has become inseparable, spending every evening together, going out to some places they have never been to before, having dinner at various restaurants, or just have an evening at his house or hers.

His feelings have become deeper than they were. He couldn't help seeing Penelope differently; she wasn't only his adorable baby girl anymore, or his solace, with whom he could talk comfortably every time he needed her. She was no more the best friend he would always be there for. She was now so much more than that.

He had gotten used to her; he couldn't spend a night without her or a day without seeing her. His heart raced every time he saw her and at her every touch. Each time she smiled, it made him happy He couldn't spend more than two hours without speaking to her or thinking of her. Her soft voice was music to his ears and her teasing had more affects on his emotions and he could rarely say a sweet word to her without meaning it like a lover. His heart ached at these thoughts.

He felt odd and scared which was not like him at all, he remembered what Reid had once told him _'I never saw you with the same girl twice'_. It was true, at that time he liked to have fun and pick up girls at a bar but now, it meant nothing to him. With Garcia it was all different, maybe because he cared too much about her at first and as he had feared, it led him to this point. He knew the word to describe what he felt, but he chocked on it every time he tried to say it. He had said it to her before, but it felt different, he _loved_ her differently and it seemed impossible for him to confess it, even to himself.

Derek continued looking at her, his hand moved to her face, gliding his thumb over her cheek than lowered it to her lips. Penelope saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes as she tried to read his mind while he was lost in his thoughts. He was recalling an event from four days ago when he and Garcia were at a bar.

_**Flashback**_

"_Two dirty Martini__s please" Derek said to the barman and he nodded to him. _

_A middle aged man who sat two feet away from Derek, spoke looking over at him "hey, you" _

_Derek turned to look at him with a questioning look. The man shifted his eyes to Garcia and continued "my name is Bill... you think you could introduce me to your friend…she's really beautiful" from the tone of the man's voice Derek knew that that guy must have had a few drinks already but that didn't keep him from getting angry, he gritted his teeth and walked to him. _

_He stood facing him with a threatening look "you take one more look at her and I swear, the next person you'll be introduced to will be the nurse that will take care of you when you wake up in a hospital bed" _

_Bill gulped, looking terrified "its cool man" he spoke and hurriedly stood up, sitting far away from where Derek stood._

_Derek took the drinks and walked back to the table where Penelope sat. "Everything all right?" she asked, noticing the look on Derek's face._

_Derek smiled softly "yeah" he answered handing her one of the drinks._

_**End of Flashback**_

The jealousy he felt then only confirmed what he felt for Penelope and that wasn't the only thing. His way of touching her, looking at her, saying everything with his body instead of using words proved his feelings and at night, the sex became so intense that he feared she would feel that he was making love to her.

Penelope brought him out of his thoughts by pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss, to which he responded right away. He pushed her gently to the side and laid on top of her. His tongue slid between her lips into the warmth of her mouth. Her tongue immediately slid along his. He unwillingly poured every imprisoned feeling into the kiss while smoothly cupping her face.

Garcia felt suddenly elated; Derek's kiss was so passionate that it almost felt like he was trying to show her hidden feelings. It felt real but she was fearful that it was just her imagination.

The sound of both their beepers interrupted them, two minutes later Morgan moved swiftly out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As they dressed, Garcia watched Derek adoringly, one thought crossed her mind several times, she thought about the possibility of having mornings like this one everyday and not just about the sex but having Derek there with her all the time, being present with her, feelings his touch, hugs and kisses, all his affection that made her life so much more meaningful.

The fact that she fell so hard for him tore her apart, she prayed secretly every night that one day he would love her too, or at least have feelings for her. She knew he cared much about her and she was special to him but she was also aware that he wasn't in love with her and every time she recalled that she felt tearful. She felt the faintest of tears prickle her eyes and she quickly shifted her gaze, she pushed away the thoughts that saddened her and focused on her treasured moments with him, just like the one she was having now. She looked at him again and smiled. Derek felt her staring at him and he looked back, his eyes questioning her way of gawking at him.

Once they were ready to leave, he surprised her with a kiss same as the one they shared earlier. "What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"One for the road" he spoke amusingly.

**A/N: more is coming very soon. PLEASE comment.**

**P.S just a question for fun : Who do you thing will burst out first?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Here is chap Four Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter Four: Lost and hurt_

Morgan knocked at the opened door with a smile. Penelope turned to look at him "hey, superfox" she said sweetly "what brings you here?" she asked as he approached her.

"We're flying to Chicago in half an hour" he said as she stood up and leaned against the counter.

"Okay. You could have told me this on the phone" she spoke scrutinizing his face.

"Yeah...I wanted to see you before leaving" he uttered with a lowered voice almost closing the space between them. She looked down at his lips as he stood inches away from her, expecting him to kiss her goodbye but than he moved his head to her left and hugged her tightly, sighing deeply and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck gently than spoke against her skin "I'll call you"

She let out a quiet laugh "you always do." She answered making him smile

He released her from his crushing hug and looked her in the eyes "it might takes us more than twenty four hours to catch the bad guys" he informed her sadly.

"I know," she smiled reassuringly "go get them, hero of mine". He nodded with a grin, turning to leave. He stopped when he heard her voice again

"Good luck" she uttered softly. Morgan left and Garcia felt tore apart again, Morgan's affection increased every day and it didn't help her, how was she supposed to control herself? To keep herself from showing her love or cover it with attraction that was only a tiny part of how she felt about him.

************

_Chicago, Police department 9:30 p.m_

Emily walked to Morgan who was on the phone with Garcia. She drank from her half empty bottle of water and sat beside him. She held up a filled bottle to him, he took it and spoke, addressing Penelope "Yeah… we found him; he's in the interrogation room…"

Emily heard noises coming from Morgan's cell phone and he answered "No, Hotch is…" more noises interrupted him "Rossi is taking care of it …talk to you later" his conversation ended and he turned to look at Emily. He drank some water as she watched him with a suspicious smile.

"Was that Garcia?" she asked with an odd tone he didn't like.

"Yeah" he answered simply, not looking at her.

"Are you two sleeping together?" she asked shocking him, almost making him choke.

"What?!" he spat out coughing uncontrollably. She laughed under her breath at his reaction. "Who told you that?" he asked unaware that his question had just confirmed her suspicions

"I wasn't 100% sure at first so I decided to ask Reid who, as you already know, is a real pro at analysing people's behaviour and you two…" she laughed more shaking her head "he read you like an open book" she uttered with a victorious smirk.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something, anything that would convince her that it wasn't true but nothing came out. "So this was your so called 'game'" she added with a giggle. He walked out of there hurriedly, fleeing from Emily who was mockingly laughing behind him.

*************

On their way back, Morgan kept his earphones on, listening to music, his eyes closed he pushed all thoughts away, cooling off after all the anger that Emily caused him. Reid was sitting in front of him, reading. He lifted his eyes from time to time to look at him, check if he was still angry at Emily and him. Morgan knew h could trust them, they would never tell Hotchner or Rossi but he still had a sense of unease. He hadn't said a word to either of them and threw Reid looks that made him regret even taking a look at Derek and Penelope together.

Morgan's mind was soon filled with thoughts of Penelope again, he didn't fight them but took the time to think his situation with her through; she was his sunshine and happiness. His heart stopped every time he spoke the words that described what she truly was to him; _his everything_. He wanted to take their relationship further, more than just a game. He wanted to be her lover, he needed to feel her love him back, hear her say it too.

These thoughts agitated him, he didn't understand why he feared loving her the way he did. It hurt him and ate him up alive. The confusion made him doubt he would have the courage to tell her the truth.

A part of him wanted to stop seeing her, run away and pretend none of what he had experienced happened. Her image flashed in his mind. What if she didn't love him back? What if she reminded him that it was just physical as soon as he confesses? He frowned shutting his eyes open; he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to make a decision and soon…

**A/N: I know this was short, but I will update very soon. Keep telling me what you think. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to the readers too. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is more for you shippers, Enjoy :D**

_Chapter Five: Secret Revealed _

It was early in the morning and Morgan sat alone at his office, he had been sitting there for many hours, it seemed in vain to him until five minutes ago when he had finally come up with a decision.

Garcia caught sight of Derek from where she stood. She hesitated before walking to him; Emily had talked to her when they landed and informed her that she knew but Penelope had no idea that it could affect Derek so much. She saw his expression and wasn't sure of his reaction when he sees her.

"Hey, hot stuff" she uttered adoringly, causing a passing, crushing pain in his chest. He was so drowned in the thoughts of her that her voice had an unbelievable strong affect on him.

He gazed up at her with half closed eyes; he looked down speaking in a lowered voice "hi" she tilted her head smiling gently. She brought her index finger under his chin and made him look up at her "you want to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, his expression turning angry "Reid and Prentiss-" he started

"I know. They found out" she interrupted "don't worry, they won't tell anyone" she added.

"They won't have anything to say 'cause from now on it's over" he spoke coldly. He avoided looking at her, afraid that she would see all the hurt in his eyes. By being self-conscious at that moment he missed the expression on Penelope's face. The world stopped there, she felt herself falling apart, literally feeling as if he had just stabbed a knife in her heart. She felt tears swiftly filling her eyes. She gulped hard, holding her tears as long as she could.

"I'm sorry" she heard him say, still not looking at her.

"Is it because of them?" she asked when she recovered her voice again which was slightly shaking.

"No" he answered slowly

"Then why?" she asked with a hint of angry, still holding her tears which threatened to fall.

His hesitation to talk tortured her, it seemed to last forever and she needed an answer that second, she was impressed by her own self-control. She had predicted that moment before and she had been certain that she would break down in front of him when he would utter the words he had just said, but her courage was all she concentrated on now and waited for him to say something.

Derek stood up and came closer to her, the expression he had two days ago when they were together that morning at his house appeared on his face again, that mysterious look was there once more and he was about to blurt out its meaning.

"This game we've been playing is not the same to me anymore-" she lowered her head gasping out a sorrowful sigh interrupting him.

"I get it, you don't need to carry on" she said and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm, she shivered at his touch and looked back at him.

"it's not what you think…I've started having these feelings for you-ones I only experienced once or twice in my life" he tried to find the right words to say he loved her but he just couldn't spell the words out loud. "And it scares the hell out of me" he finished, with a hurt voice.

Penelope felt a tiny bit of hope build up inside her as she prayed he meant what she was thinking then "I know you care about me Derek, I care much about you too"

"I think I've fallen for you" there! He said it; he smiled inside with relief, not knowing from where he got the guts to say these words.

Garcia's mouth hang slightly open, her shock turned to a slight smile, she blinked her eyes, making sure she wasn't dreaming. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life yet she didn't feel it. She felt overwhelmed and odd but not happy. His words came back to her, "_it scares the hell out of me"_ those words which were the reason for her current emotion. She felt the urge to ask "what are you scared of?"

Derek looked her in the eye, slightly hesitating to go further but finally replied "loosing you or getting heart broken, I don't know. I once promised myself I wouldn't do the mistake of falling for anyone again" she cupped his cheek and got closer to him, his words melted her heart every passing second and all she wanted now was to tell him how much she loved him and how long she had waited for him to say what he said.

Before she could speak or move, he shifted away from her "I can't do this, I-" he stammered walking hurriedly away "I need to clear my mind" he said finally walking out of there leaving Penelope standing alone.

***********

Reid talked to Garcia about the case for a few minutes and before hanging up, he checked that nobody was around and asked "how's Morgan doing?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day" she spoke with a saddened voice.

"He didn't come to the office today. It looks like he took the day off"

Garcia was silent for a moment before she started "Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if someone you loved… confessed their love to you and than push you away because they're afraid you'd hurt them?" She asked seriously with a lowered voice.

Reid stayed silent for a second before speaking "let me guess, Morgan used you for sex and when he found out he was in love with you he admitted he had commitment issues before running away. Am I right?"

Garcia felt embarrassed but answered him anyway "yes" she muttered.

"The advice I could give to you is to be patient with him. He might be distant at first but his heart will over power his mind in the end"

"What makes you say that?" she questioned with a small smile.

"Well, Morgan is not the rational kind of guy. He always gets personal even in his job."

Garcia felt a bit better. She hang up and thought back about what Derek had said, she would wait for him to come around. She had hoped he would fall for her two days ago and many times before and he did. Maybe this wish will come true as well.

**A/N; I'm so sorry for torturing you guys with all the wait for the happy ending but I have to go through all the details, it won't be long before you get the happy moment, until then bear with me and please ****continue sending me feedback, your reviews really cheer me up. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hi, you all. I know it's not the proper word but I would like to say it ****anyway**: _**feast your eyes **_

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing****, I'm really glad you are liking this.**

_Chapter Six: __Fighting Love _

Morgan exhaled a long breath through his mouth closing his eyes, his glass was empty and drinking didn't help him. He still felt terrible. He wished he didn't feel so lost. He paid the barman and was going to take one last drink before a gorgeous woman in her early thirties came to sit beside him with a dazzling smile. He smiled back automatically, bewitched by her beauty.

"What's her name?" she questioned softly, her voice even more attractive than her body.

"Excuse me?" he muttered with confusion

"Only a woman would make such a stud like you look broken down"

Derek lowered his head, smiling slightly. He felt disappointed by her words. He had spent almost all day trying to get Garcia and the memories that chewed him up from the inside out of his mind. He couldn't help but frown at the idea that his bad mood was so apparent. He gulped his drink before speaking "I don't want to talk about it"

"I could make you forget" she spoke seductively. He looked at her in silence. It was exactly what he needed, to _forget_. He knew what this woman wanted and he doubted he could give it to her, but he felt so bad at that moment that he would have tried anything to empty his mind.

"I'm Judy" she added holding out his hand to him with another breathtaking smile.

"Derek" he shook her hand, looking into her emerald eyes.

Their conversation started and for a permanent moment Morgan could smile and laugh, he could stay focused on a subject that wasn't related to Garcia or even his work. Judy was a perfect seducer and managed to drag him with her outside of the bar into an alley behind it.

She pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips with a savage kiss to which he didn't react but didn't push her away either. He stood motionless with a blank expression as her hands started to travel along his upper body before they slipped to his belt as she tried to work on his trousers. At that exact moment, Derek's head was brimmed over with thoughts and memories of only one person. _Penelope._

Images of her trailed in his mind, he remembered her beautiful smile, her wide brown eyes and the way she looked at him. Her perfume, the way her hair smelled and the colour of it that he spent hours admiring….

He thought of her sweet words, her voice, and her heartbeat to which he listened to at times while she slept. He recalled watching her sleep countless mornings wondering what he would do or how he would live if she wasn't there…

The realization of how much he loved her shot through him. At that second all he could feel was happiness. Somehow he felt ready to see her. Take the risk to get hurt, because she was truly the only person that was worth it. Morgan smiled inwardly with happiness filling his heart. A strong feeling of relief cooled the terrible feeling of pain in his chest

He felt disgust as he got aware of what he was doing, letting a woman he didn't even know touch him freely and not reacting when the only woman he wanted and would ever need was _his_ Penelope. His reaction then, was quick and unexpected; he pushed Judy away, making her fall to the ground unpurposely.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized helping her up "I don't want to do this" he finished simply with an apologetic look.

She stared at him with an upset expression than shook her head disappointedly before leaving without a word.

Morgan felt no guilt at what he had just done; now he knew perfectly well what he wanted. He hurried to his car and hopped in, he knew it could be dangerous for him to drive after drinking but thought that a couple of drink wouldn't affect his driving.

*******************

Violent tears cascaded Penelope's eyes which were glued to the screen. The ending of the movie she was watching was so dramatic that it made her burst into tears. She also compared the story of the movie couple to her relationship with Derek and that point was another reason that made her cry harder than she had been.

She took the remote and turned the TV off. She laid back on her couch, wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath. She thought of what to do next than remembered she had to shower.

The hot water did her good and she could relax. She wished that feeling would last forever but it didn't. She was once again hunted by her memories of Derek. he was everywhere around her, he spent so much time at her apartment that it almost seemed weird not having him there, even in that shower, where he cleaned up every morning when he used to spend the night there…_used to_ …these words tore her heart apart once more as she said them again. _It was over …_she couldn't believe it. Reid's words comforted her for a couple of hours but she was governed by her sadness as soon as she finished working.

Her throat was sore from the tears she gulped every time they threatened to fill her eyes. She faced the shower curtains and her mind drifted back to a Sunday morning when Derek was there…

_**Flashback **_

"_Baby girl" she heard him call __from behind her. She was doing her hair at that moment and smiled at his teasing tone. _

"_What is it baby?" she asked back sweetly._

"_Would you like to join me?" he asked in a husky voice that made her heart melt. Her cheeks reddened at his words, how could he ask that of her? She turned to find the shower curtains opened, Derek stood there exposing himself to her. She knew he had something on his mind just by feeling the heat that came out of his body which had nothing to do with the hot water steam. She shook her head with fake annoyance and Morgan saw a glimpse of amusement in her eyes._

"_Not even in your dreams" she murmured firmly and turned around to hide her slight smile._

"_You're wrong" he contradicted "I already had a dream like this, two nights ago" he continued proudly.__ The next minute he was behind her, a towel around his waist. _

_She __poked him on the chest "would you just stop that?" she said to him turning to leave. He caught hold of her when she was about to walk out of the bathroom, encircling his strong arms around her from behind. He kissed tenderly every inch of the side of her head, face and neck until she gave up with a defeated sigh. She turned in his arms and faced him, as soon as she did; he captured her lips with his in a wild kiss…_

Garcia shut the memory out of her mind when she could take no more of it. Despite her effort of holding the tears inside, they fell down her face two seconds later and she hurried out of the bathroom. She headed to her room and laid on her bed, she forced her eyes shut and tried to sleep, it's the only thing she wanted to do, sleep all her problems away, escape from that endless nightmare.

As she heard a knock at her door, her heart skipped a beat. The only person that used to come at this hour was Morgan, she knew it was him but for some reason she couldn't face him. Not when she had been crying all evening, not at that minute when she felt most vulnerable. She sat still on her bed, praying he would go away but his knocking only grew louder. She breathed deeply, her heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

Outside Derek kept knocking on her door, his patience reached a limit, and he needed to see her right that second. He called out her name, asking her to open the door to him, there was no answer but seconds later he heard the door unlock and he quickly straightened up.

At the sight of her, he lost his voice, he regarded her not sure of what to do next. What killed him most was the pain that he knew so well, restore itself in his chest again, above his heart. He swore inwardly at the coward part of him that shouted at him to run away and never look back. All that inner battle happened in a few seconds as she shifted to the side so he would come in.

**A/N: OKAY ****:D what do ya think? please comment**

**I'm sorry it ends here but I PROMISE the sequel is for VERY soon**** so hang in there, meanwhile please leave your review, that would really motivate me (it does every time). **

**p.s the happy moment is coming people. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: H****iya! Thank you all for hanging in and for the reviews, keep reading and sending feedback **_**por favor**_

**SO here it is shippers: the BIG moment you've all been waiting for. I hope it's up to your expectations. Enjoy it**

_Chapter Seven: Love Wins _

_Recap : _

_Outside Derek kept knocking on her door, his patience reached a limit, and he needed to see her right that second. He called out her name, asking her to open the door to him, there was no answer but seconds later he heard the door unlock and he quickly straightened up. _

_At the sight of her, he lost his voice, he regarded her not sure of what to do next. What killed him most was the pain he knew so well, that restored itself in his chest again, above his heart. He swore inwardly at his cowardly part of him that shouted at him to run away and never look back. All that inner battle happened in a few seconds as she shifted to the side for him to come in._

----

He walked inside slowly, his hands in his pockets; he stood uncomfortably avoiding eye contact. He decided to speak and break the uncomfortable silence "how've you been?" he asked silently.

Penelope felt a shiver down her spine when he spoke; she had been thinking about him so intensely that hearing his voice again was as if it came right out of one of her fantasies. Miraculously she could speak: "I'm fine." a few words that wouldn't make her so obvious misery gleam.

"What about you?" she asked politely.

"Uh… not so good" he confessed in a shaken voice. The space between them equalled the distance they felt from each other. Derek tried to find something to say, without spitting out everything he had been holding inside.

"I met this girl, at a bar…we chattered for an hour or two. She was nice and gorgeous-" Derek started, unaware that each word he had just uttered pierced Penelope like sharp blades

"Derek-" Penelope interrupted, already on the verge of crying. _Why are men so insensitive at woman's feelings _she thoughtto herself.

"Please let me finish" he insisted than spoke again, determined to tell her what had happened. "She made a move on me and…I pushed her away" silence followed his words before Penelope faced him.

Their eyes met and the world vanished from around them. All they could see was each other. "You were all I could think about" he spoke softly, his voice full of love and passion as well as his eyes.

Again Derek's voice sounded coming out of a fantasy to Penelope but instead of feeling good about it, a great feeling of anger and sorrow came over her. Her glare made him regret talking; he almost took steps backwards but chose not to.

"Why are you telling me this Derek?" she questioned quietly, her eyes fixed upon his. "Is this supposed to make me feel better? Or just confirm what you said before?" her words came out unfeeling and cold.

At that moment Morgan shifted his eyes to the floor and the craven part of him took over "I don't- know… I don't even know what I'm doing here, I should-" he muttered with confusion, making a bolt for the door.

Penelope watched him about to leave. The tears started, along with silent sobs, she hated that situation; the fact that he was leaving again, indecisive about what he wanted destroyed her. Her aim wasn't to hurt him but to make him step up. She could see then that when it came to affairs of the heart Derek was spineless.

"I forbid you to walk out on me!" she shouted with a hurt voice.

Derek stopped in his tracks digesting her sudden bawl. He turned around slowly to face her as she added "I'm through with watching you running away from me…from _yourself_" unconsciously they both walked to one another.

Garcia who already surrendered to her tears watched Morgan's expression which was so hurt that it nearly went tearful. She hesitatingly came closer to him "don't you see that _I love you_" her own words made her tremble for a moment.

Derek stood there immobile, her words repeated in his mind continuously before he could move again. Her utterance was a fresh wave of happiness and relief that washed all his hurt and pain away and brought him the confidence he needed.

Morgan said nothing but smashed his lips against hers so hard it was a painful experience for both of them. The taste of her lips was salty because of all of her tears that died on her lips. He realized on the spur of the moment how much he made her suffer, how did he not notice before? He damned himself for that. "Forgive me" he uttered between kisses, wiping her tears away. Garcia moaned against his mouth and held him closer, pressing him against her, seeking more intimacy.

Morgan went wild as he devoured Garcia hastily and hungrily, not giving her a second to breathe and smiled as she responded. She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him backwards with her to the room. Derek pulled away breathing heavily. He pulled off his shirt swiftly, the dark look of want not leaving his eyes.

As his shirt dropped to the floor Penelope contemplated his revealed build up muscles; she smirked inwardly at her chocolate thunder that she missed so much. Derek interrupted her thoughts by locking their lips again, in a fraction of a second he was out of his jeans and found himself already on the bed.

Penelope was crushed down by his heavy body but it was a welcomed weight. His touches and kisses went passionate and for once she felt loved and not just experiencing loveless pleasure that contented her before. Knowing that she loved him back and even feeling it physically was ecstasy and Derek was going to take his own sweet time and enjoy every touch and kiss they would exchange.

**********

Garcia sat on the bed beside Morgan; her head rested on his shoulder while he had an arm around her and held a glass of wine in his free hand. He drank from it and brought it to her lips, she sipped a bit and turned her head to him

"Why did you insist on us drinking from one glass?" she asked quietly.

Derek's mouth curved into a smile "I thought you already knew" he replied with a smirk. She playfully hit his chest than kissed him deeply "I love sharing things with you…" he spoke softly caressing her cheek with his finger.

"I love you" he added looking into her eyes.

Garcia smiled broadly "say it again" she demanded joyfully.

Derek chuckled "I love you…happy?" he said quickly putting the glass aside and gathered her in his arms as she snuggled up to him. "Very" she replied closing her eyes and exhaled with relief.

**A/N: Come on guys… that **_**must**_** have earned a review, right? Pretty please? **

**p.s it might look like the ending BUT it's not, one more chapter to go people. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here it is shippers, the **_**last**_** chapter! I apologize for not updating earlier; I couldn't for some personal reasons. Anyway, enjoy it; I hope you'll like it.**

**p.s thanks for all of you for reading and commenting **

_Chapter Eight: Happily ever after…_

Her blond curls covered her face as she slept, when Garcia opened her eyes she saw a beautiful red rose next to her, her eyes shifted to the card next to it and she quickly read it, a smile played on her lips as she read Derek's words.

_A red rose for my sleeping beauty_

_Derek_

she got out of bed and got ready, when she noticed that it was already 9 a.m. her heart stopped from shock '_how could I sleep till this hour'_ she thought to herself than got angry at Derek for not awaking her. Her anger vanished shortly afterwards when she remembered the amazing night they had.

She drove quietly, enjoying the peacefulness of that morning. On her way to work she couldn't help asking herself if it that was all true, that she finally had Derek Morgan for herself. She frowned while recalling the rules at work, she couldn't let Derek go again and decided to talk to one of her bosses, it surely was a risk but she was willing to take it. She parked her car and hurried inside and to her office.

She breathed a long sigh of relief when she saw no one near her door but as soon as she entered, Hotchner faced her with an angry glare

"You took your time I see?" unlike his face, his voice was rock-steady that showed no anger at all.

"I'm sorry" she spoke with a slightly shaking voice.

"I need you to do some research of a man named Joshua Kelly. Everything there is; relatives, friends, address…" he started as soon as she sat on her chair.

She began searching and provided him with the information he needed. Hotchner headed hurriedly to the door then stopped when she spoke "there is something you need to know"

She was well aware that he didn't have the time to talk at that moment but she needed to know if he would allow her relationship with Derek, she took a deep breath and continued "Morgan and I are going out-and I know it's against the rules but-" she paused when she saw the look on his face.

"You broke the rules?! I could get you fired! And Morgan -" he hissed closing the door so nobody would hear. Garcia lowered her head as an uncomfortable silence reigned in her office. She quickly looked up at him again when she heard him sigh "but that wouldn't do any good," he confessed in a defeated tone "Morgan is essential to the team… and you're the computer genius so..."

Hotchner eyed Garcia for a short moment than rolled his eyes and spoke finally "just don't get distracted and _don't_ let anyone know of this, are we clear?" he ordered quietly. Garcia smiled with surprise; she would never have thought Hotch would accept it. She nodded and said "sure, but Reid and Prentiss know"

Hotchner shook his head, heading outside "don't tell them _I _know" his voice faded away as he walked out of there, leaving a happy smile on Penelope's face.

***********

Morgan and Reid were standing over the table on which there was a map. Reid showed to Morgan the streets they needed to go to as he had scaled down the possible places where the fugitive would be in.

Morgan's phone rang while he was driving, he saw it was Garcia and didn't pick up. He had been avoiding her all morning, even when she came to his office for professional reasons, he barely talked to her and abstained from looking at her, it crushed him to comport himself very coldly but the fact that they broke the rules and kept it for themselves made his guilt unbearable.

He couldn't let anyone else know that he and Garcia were together, and by laying eyes on her or speak to her, his affection would immediately show. That situation was going to end for certain and as the day went by he thought about it carefully and came up with the only conclusion possible. He needed to talk to Rossi, after all Penelope was more important to him than anything else. The downside was the idea of him working in another place, seeing her only at the end of the day, or worse; getting her into trouble…

***********

The door of Rossi's office opened and Morgan walked out of there with a victorious smirk, he spotted Garcia talking to their colleagues and he almost ran to her from enthusiasm.

Garcia spoke to Reid and Prentiss; she recalled that they didn't know about the previous night's event. She chose to keep it for herself especially after Derek's behaviour. She hated the way he acted, she thought that maybe it was because of the rules they broke but the more he ignored her, the more furious she got.

The day finally ended and she was glad to be with her friends at that moment, their company eased her emotional pain for a while. A few minutes later, she saw Morgan coming towards her and Reid. She excused herself and fled to her office. Morgan was slightly disappointed but blamed no one but himself. He decided to follow her and talk to her; it was time for him to justify his acts.

Morgan silently walked into Garcia's office; he watched her for a couple of minutes before he decided to speak "Garcia" he uttered quietly. She sat still holding an angered expression that he could not see. She turned in her chair slowly and faced him with a straight face.

"You're talking to me now?" she asked him coldly.

He took a few steps forward, uncomfortably standing there "yeah, I need to talk to you about that" he started and paused when she suddenly stood up "I don't want you to explain and you know what-I don't ever want to talk to you again" she said with a furious expression but her voice shook as if she was about to cry.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she walked to the door and opened it wide for him to leave "get out of my office" she ordered with an icy glare.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk" he said with a lowered voice, he didn't blame her for being that angry but he needed her to listen. He had expected it to be this way before he came down to see her, and thankfully he was ready for any outburst she would make. Although he believed it was for the right reasons he still felt awful for putting her through the same pain he caused her before.

She clapped the door shut and crossed her arms, looking up at him "what is this Derek? Is it still a game to you? You want us to spend the night together and you ignore me during the day-"

"It's not like that-" he interrupted getting closer to her, he reached to touch but and she jerked away "don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again!" she snapped in anger before he quickly caught her and pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry-" he spoke as she struggled to get free from his grip, as she tried harder he held her tighter to him "I forgave you last night- and this is how you thank me? Your favourite fuck buddy, is that all I am to you?" she spat out angrily still struggling.

"No-you're everything to me" he whispered in her ear as he felt her sob silently then buried her face into chest, her struggling stopped shortly after his words and she muttered in a lowered hurt voice "I thought you really fell for me, or were you just pretending?" her voice was cracking with emotions and Derek could feel his heart tear apart.

He released her from his crushing hug and sighed heavily. He walked to the counter of her table to lean against it. "I wasn't pretending…" he paused for a second, his eyes meeting hers "I didn't want Hotch to find out…or Rossi" he started and Penelope sniffed looking at him with a blank expression, which he took as a good sign.

"I couldn't bear it if you got fired or transferred" Penelope's expression turned to soft as a slight smile appeared on her face "I did this for us." He added quietly. Before he could tell her the rest she spoke "well... I don't know about Rossi but I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"I talked to him this morning"

Morgan smiled, glad that she ended his unfinished task. "You should have come to me and told me what tormented you, because I went through the same thing…" she approached him slowly and stood two feet away from him, not sure if she should make any move.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She smiled slightly "I couldn't stay away from you anymore so I told Rossi" he confessed.

"What did he say?" she asked eagerly.

"He said we should be discreet" he answered simply. A small laugh of relief escaped her mouth "Hotch said the same"

"It killed me not to talk to you earlier" he spoke after a moment than brought his finger to her cheek and ran his thumb along her jaw as she came closer to him until her knees brushed against his.

"I'm disappointed in you Derek…you said you wanted us to share everything and the only solution you found to that problem was to run away from me again?" she spoke with a sad voice. He could see she wasn't angry anymore but still hurt by what he did.

"Baby I am so sorry" he uttered with a sorrowful look "I promise, it won't happen again" Penelope turned and took a few steps away from him. She had her back to him and kept quiet as he soundlessly came behind her "You think you'll have me back that easily?" she asked, more as a mockery than question.

"Princess" he teased, sliding his hands from her shoulders down her arms and wrapping his arms around her from behind "what would you like me to do?" he asked in a sweet tone. She shifted his hands off of her and silently walked back to sit on her chair.

He turned her in her chair and leaned down till his face was inches away from hers "come on, baby girl. I would do anything", his hands rested on each side of the chair as he waited for her reply. She smiled looking him in the eye "first, I would like you to apologize…once more" she said sweetly.

"I'm _really_ sorry for being a total jerk today" he spoke sincerely with a hint of amusement. She smirked than nodded, he was about to kiss her before she turned her face from him "AND I want you take me out tonight" she added.

"Where to?" he asked sitting up again.

"Restaurant, _the best_" she ordered before standing up as well.

"Fine by me" he answered with a smirk. She laughed wrapping her arms around him and bringing his lips to her in a kiss.

That kiss was bliss as they both realized how much they have missed each other during that long almost endless day. Garcia grinned inwardly when she heard a faint moan coming from Derek's mouth as he deepened the kiss, pouring every unsaid word into it.

Somehow she felt great relief; a part of her knew that she could finally embrace the happiness she was awaiting for so long and as for Derek, his inner peace, which he found with Penelope, was all he needed to make Garcia and himself happy for as long as he lived…

**A/N: I ****hope you liked this chapter. Many, many thanks to everyone who read and supported me through this. If it weren't for all of you guys I wouldn't have continued so thanks a million time. Please put your last comment as an **_**au revoir **_**to this story, it would really make me happy. Thanks again. **

**Adios shippers, see you on my next story. Cheers****!**


End file.
